walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save-Lots Bandits
The Save-Lots Bandits are a group of bandits in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Their ranks are primarily composed of former workers from the Save-Lots store near Macon, Georgia and prey upon other groups of survivors, taking anything of value for their own use and killing anyone who gets in their way. They serve as the secondary antagonistic group of "Starved For Help" and the primary antagonists of "Long Road Ahead". Overview Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, most of the bandits used to work together at the Save-Lots store in rural Georgia near Macon, reportedly near the highway interstate 85. Each former worker had various jobs and duties at the store. However, once the apocalypse began, they most likely looted the store, trying to get as many supplies as possible before they were forced to leave and look for additional supplies on foot, though Danny St. John claimed that "during the first few days, they" told everyone to gather near the Save-Lots on the highway. Post-Apocalypse "Starved For Help" According to Jolene, the bandits, many of them her former co-workers and friends, quickly took to barbaric behavior when society broke down, beginning to make deals with other survivors, mostly wanting in return food and drugs, such as opium. There is evidence that they took and killed Jolene's young daughter, and she calls them "rapist monsters", specifically naming Jake, Bart, and Linda. The bandits raided the camp of Ben Paul, David Parker, Travis, and many more Stone Mountain School students and teachers. It appears that they killed many, if not all, of these people except for Ben, David, and Travis, who were able to escape, but were watched carefully. The bandits have had deals with several groups, offering them to be left alone in exchange for food and drug supplies. Firstly, the St. John Family gave them food, which was revealed to be human meat that was chopped up and cooked from other survivors, as well as Ben Paul, who they told they had his friend, when they in reality, killed him a long time ago. "Long Road Ahead" It is heavily implied that the bandits had consistently attacked the group at the motel after they lost their income of supplies from the St. John's family. They even used guns against the group, judging by Kenny's comment on there now being "bullet holes" rather than arrows in the wall. They harassed the group for days until Ben began trading them supplies in secret. Due to such, they stopped attacking the group, going (according to Lee) "quiet for days". However, when Lee unwittingly broke Ben's deal with the bandits, when his investigation of the missing supplies lead him to take the drop left for them, the bandits invaded the Motor Inn, and took everyone except for Lilly and Lee hostage. Lilly told Lee to distract the bandits, while she got into position. Lee was able to keep the bandits occupied with talk, allowing Lilly to surprise them, shooting and instantly killing one of them. The bandits took cover and called for reinforcements, leading to at least a dozen of their members attacking the motel. Lee, supported by Lilly and Doug/Carley was able to hold them back, while the other members evacuated to Kenny's RV. The commotion attracted a large group of Walkers, who began attacking the bandits before they began invading through the holes the Bandits had made in the motel's fence. The group, realizing that the motel was lost, drove off in the RV, leaving the remaining bandits to fight off the Walkers. Although a large number of bandits were killed by the motel survivors and the Walkers, the large amount of rioting and yelling indicated that there were still a large amount of bandits remaining. It is likely the remaining group of bandits took over the motel for themselves. Members *Unnamed Bandit 1 (Deceased) - Possible leader *Jolene (Deceased) - (Formerly) *Gary (Deceased, Determinant) *Drew (Deceased, Determinant) *''Linda'' (Deceased) *Jake *Bart *''Unnamed Bandit 2'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 3'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 4'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 5'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 6'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 7'''' (Deceased)'' *''Unnamed Bandit 8'''' (Deceased)'' *Several unnamed members. Allies * St. John Family (Formerly) * Ben Paul (Formerly) Killed Victims *Unnamed Bandit 2 *Mark (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Kenny Jr. (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Deaths *Unnamed Bandit 2 - Shot multiple times by a bandit. *Unnamed Bandit 1 - Shot in the head by Lilly. *Linda - Shot in the head by Carley or Doug. *Gary - Shot in the head by Carley or Lee Everett. (Determinant) *Drew - Shot in the head by Lee. (Determinant) *Unnamed Bandit 3 - Devoured by a walker. *Unnamed Bandit 4 - Shot by Lee. *Unnamed Bandit 5 - Shot by Lee. *Unnamed Bandit 6 - Shot by Lee. *Unnamed Bandit 7 - Shot by Lee. *Unnamed Bandit 8 - Shot by Lee. *Several more unnamed members. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Save-Lots is most likely based on Save-A-Lot, an American chain of food stores, and/or on Big Lots, a retail chain that happens to have a store on Macon. *The bandits are the only living human characters that Lee has to directly kill, regardless of player choices. *In unused dialogue from episode two that was cut from the final version, Ben Paul recounts a much more grisly tale about the bandits and how they slowly toyed with his group of survivors over the course of several days before picking them off one by one, raiding their camp, and raping any girls in the group. *On Telltale Games' Poker Night 2, a Save-Lots Bandit and Doug both make a cameo appearance in the intro, where the bandit gets thrown unconscious into a wall by Brock Samson. Category:Groups Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Cannibals